Johnny's Date
by Melissa Kutcher
Summary: Johnny's date nearly ends in tragedy.


  
Johnny's Date  
by Melissa Kutcher  
  
  
The A-shift of Station 51 gathered in the kitchen at the end of their shift, except for Roy DeSoto, who was filling out the log book in the Captain's office.  
  
"What do you have planned for tonight, Johnny?" Mike Stoker asked.  
  
"I have a date with a nice lady," Johnny Gage replied, eating a donut.  
  
"A date! Stop the presses! Gage has a date tonight!" Chet Kelly yelled.  
  
"Shut up, Chet," Johnny snarled.  
  
"There's something about that old Gage charm that has her in the palm of his hand," Marco Lopez said, reading the comics.  
  
"What are the two of you going to do on your date?" Captain Dick Hammer asked.  
  
"Well, I thought we would catch a movie and have dinner with her parents after the movie," Johnny replied.  
  
"You must really dig this lady. She's introducing you to her parents," Marco said.  
  
"I've already met her parents, and they like me," Johnny said, eating the last bit of his donut.  
  
"Chicks dig that Gage!" Chet stated.  
  
"Women do like flowers and candy for that romantic touch," Captain Hammer told Johnny.  
  
"How about some romantic music?" Marco suggested.  
  
"Marco's right. Just play a Johnny Mathis record and she's putty in your hands," Mike said from behind the sports section.  
  
"Maybe that's your problem with the nurses at Rampart. You don't play the right music," Chet said.  
  
"She's not that type of girl," Johnny retorted.  
  
"Yeah, right. How many stars does she have in your 'little' black book, Romeo?" Marco teasingly asked.  
  
"Does it matter?" Johnny asked while throwing a dish cloth at Marco.  
  
"Is she a blonde or brunette?" Mike asked.  
  
"She's a blonde with blue eyes," Johnny replied.  
  
"Does she have any brothers or sisters?" Captain Hammer asked.  
  
"She has an older brother. We enjoy watching baseball games together. He's a Dodgers fan," Johnny answered.  
  
Just as Roy came into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, the klaxons sounded.  
  
"Squad 51. Heart attack. 200 South First Street. 2-0-0 South First Street. Across the street LeClaire. Time out 0730," Sam Lanier said calmly.  
  
"Squad 51 10-4 KMG365," Captain Hammer said.  
  
"How long do you think Gage will last with this chick?" Chet asked as the squad headed out of the station.  
  
###  
  
Later that evening, Johnny approached the door of his date's home, carrying a dozen roses. He confidently rang the doorbell.  
  
"She'll be ready in five minutes. Come on in and have a seat, we've been expecting you," Roy told Johnny.  
  
A few minutes later, Jennifer DeSoto came down the stairs, followed by Chris and JoAnne.  
  
"I'm ready, Uncle Johnny!" Jennifer yelled.  
  
"You look beautiful. Would you like to see Now You See Him, Now You Don't?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Yes, I do!" Jennifer said with glee.  
  
"Have her home by eight o'clock. She has school tomorrow, Roy said, putting his daughter's roses in a vase.  
  
"Don't worry. I sure don't want to miss JoAnne's pot roast," Johnny said as he and Jennifer were walking out the door.  
  
###  
  
"What are you learning in school, Jen?" Johnny asked, driving on the San Diego Freeway.  
  
"I'm now learning addition and subtraction," Jen replied.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Johnny told Jen.  
  
"It sure is, but it's not as fun as reading," Jen smiled.  
  
"You must really have fun in school," Johnny said.  
  
"I sure do," Jen commented.  
  
Johnny then saw two headlights coming towards him at a high rate of speed.  
  
"Hang on, Jen!" Johnny yelled.  
  
Johnny swerved to avoid the oncoming car, hitting a fire hydrant, and then a power line. The live wires ended up on Johnny's Land Rover.  
  
"What happened?" Jen asked.  
  
"We've been in an accident. Stay in the car, sweetheart," Johnny said.  
  
" I hope Daddy's friends come soon. I'm scared," Jen cried.  
  
"I do too," Johnny said, checking out Jen for injuries.  
  
"You're bleeding, Uncle Johnny," Jen said.   
  
"Are you hurt anywhere?" Johnny asked.  
  
"I think I broke my arm," Jen cried.  
  
Johnny checked Jen out for further injuries. When he got to her abdomen, he did not like what he felt.  
  
Ruptured spleen Johnny thought.  
  
###  
  
"How's dinner coming, honey?" Roy asked JoAnne.  
  
"It's coming along fine," JoAnne answered.  
  
"I hope Jen is having a good time with Johnny," Roy said, hugging JoAnne.  
  
"I'm sure they are having a wonderful time at the movie," JoAnne said, kissing Roy.  
  
###  
  
Sam was driving home from the grocery store after a long day at dispatch. He was looking forward to watching television at home when he saw the accident. He got out of his car to see what was going on.  
  
"Sir, call the fire department right now!" Sam ordered.  
  
Another man was heading to Johnny's car when Sam tackled him.  
  
"Hey man, what the hell are you doing?" the man yelled at Sam.  
  
"I just saved your life. If you went anywhere near that car, you would have been electrocuted," Sam told the bystander.  
  
Sam then laid out flares from his trunk. He then checked for signs of life in the other car, stepping over beer and liquor bottles.  
  
"Don't move," Sam told the other driver as he unhooked the battery cable.  
  
Station 51 arrived on the scene. Sam told Captain Hookrader what happened. Hookrader recognized the Land Rover immediately.  
  
"Dwyer! Gage is trapped in there!" Hookrader yelled.  
  
"I thought I heard a little girl in there," Sam told Hookrader.  
  
"LA Station 51 notify the power company to have them shut the power off at our location," Hookrader told dispatch.  
  
"10-4 Station 51," Tony Clark replied.  
  
###  
  
"Dinner's almost done. Could you have Chris set the table, honey," JoAnne asked Roy.  
  
"Yes, I will," Roy replied.  
  
"Johnny has a way with the ladies," JoAnne joked.  
  
"You should see him with the nurses at Rampart," Roy said as he kissed JoAnne.  
  
"A hit with the ladies, I presume," JoAnne said.  
  
"Not exactly," Roy said.  
  
"Maybe at dinner I'll give him some advice," JoAnne said.  
  
"He hasn't taken my advice, so good luck," Roy said.  
  
###  
  
"Squad 51 on victim number one, start an IV, D5W TKO, and on victim number two, start an IV D5W with 5 milligrams MS," Kelly Brackett told Dwyer.  
  
"10-4 Rampart," Dwyer replied.  
  
"Transport both victims as soon as possible," Kel told Dwyer.  
  
###  
  
Vince went to the DeSoto home. He did not like telling families that a loved one was injured in an accident, but this one was more painful than most. Vince nervously rang the doorbell.  
  
Roy answered the door.  
  
"Hi, Vince. What brings you over?" Roy asked.  
  
"Johnny has been involved in an accident. He and your daughter are being transported to Rampart," Vince said.  
  
JoAnne turned pale, while Roy rushed to get his keys. He called JoAnne's sister Eileen to tell her what happened.  
  
###  
  
Roy and JoAnne arrived at Rampart, being met by Dixie.  
  
"Kel is taking care of Johnny and Joe is taking care of your daughter," Dixie told the nervous Roy and JoAnne.  
  
Roy recognized Sam in the waiting room.  
  
"What happened?" Roy asked Sam.  
  
"Johnny was broadsided by a drunk driver. The driver was not hurt and is now in jail," Sam replied.  
  
Joe Early came out of Treatment Room 4 to find Roy and JoAnne.  
  
"Doctor, how is Jennifer?" JoAnne asked.  
  
"We had to remove her spleen, and her arm is broken. She'll be in the hospital for a few days," Joe Told Roy and JoAnne.  
  
"How's Johnny?" Roy asked.  
  
"Kel's been in Room 3 with him. I was just heading there. I'll check on Johnny for you," Joe said.  
  
Roy and JoAnne sat in the waiting room with JoAnne crying on Roy's shoulder.  
  
In Treatment Room 3, Kel was waiting for the blood tests on Johnny when Joe walked in.  
  
"How are you feeling Johnny?" Joe asked.  
  
"I've got one hell of a headache," Johnny replied.  
  
"What is today?" Joe asked, checking Johnny's pupils.  
  
"Today is Thursday," Johnny replied.  
  
"That's right," Joe said.  
  
"I need an aspirin," Johnny said.  
  
"Joe, take a look at this," Kel said.  
  
"He has the hardest head of anyone I know. There's nothing wrong," Joe said.  
  
"We would like to admit you overnight for observation, Johnny," Kel said.  
  
"How's Jen?" Johnny asked.  
  
"You were right about the spleen, Johnny. She also has a broken arm. Roy and JoAnne are here," Joe told Johnny.  
  
"Could you send Roy in here?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Sure I could," Kel answered.  
  
###  
  
Roy entered the room Johnny was being treated in.  
  
"I'm sorry about your daughter, Roy," Johnny said ruefully.  
  
"It was not your fault, Johnny. It was the other driver's fault," Roy said.  
  
"The guy hit me on Jen's side of the car. There was nothing else I could have done," Johnny said.  
  
"I was talking to Dwyer, and he said you caught the ruptured spleen. You kept my daughter alive, and I will always be grateful to you for that," Roy said.  
  
"Thanks, I needed to hear that," Johnny said.  
  
###  
  
Three day later, everybody met in Jen's hospital room.  
  
"Uncle Johnny, will you take me out again?" Jen asked.  
  
"Sure I will, that is if your dad will let me," Johnny answered.  
  
"Of course I will," Roy said.  
  
Sam Lanier walked into the room with a gift for Jen.  
  
"Hi Sam," Roy and Johnny said in unison.  
  
"How are you doing, Jen?" Sam asked.  
  
"I can't wait to get out of here," Jen answered.  
  
"What brings you here, Sam?" Roy asked.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I got a letter of commendation. Captain Hookrader put me up for one after he saw me take control of the accident scene," Sam answered.  
  
"Thank you for helping out," Roy told Sam.  
  
"Your welcome," Sam replied.  
  
"My daughter wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," Roy told Sam.  
The engine crew of Station 51 arrived with balloons and a cake.  
  
"I made this myself," Mike said.  
  
"And we frosted it," Chet and Marco said.  
  
"Cap, did you blow up those balloons yourself?" Johnny asked.  
  
"I had a little help with those," Captain Hammer replied.  
  
"I think we better leave. Jen needs her beauty sleep," Roy said.  
  
As everyone left the room, Roy looked at his daughter. He went back into the room and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
I would like to thank my beta reader Pat Embury.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
